(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation material of the type formed of paper or the like for use as insulation in building structures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized various types of paper construction configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,306 and 2,045,733.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,306 an insulation material is disclosed wherein sheets of paper having a plurality of scattered projections thereon are placed one upon another forming a mat of insulation.
In the present invention multiple layers of treated newspaper are spaced and secured together by a number of treated elongated tubes formed of rolled newspaper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,733 an insulation structure is disclosed utilizing a series or pile of corrugated material adhesively joined to one another in an overlapping manner with additional sheets of paper secured thereover.
In the present invention a number of separate sheets of newspaper are treated and combined being secured to each other in spaced relation by a number of treated rolled tubes of newspaper secured thereto.